


Good Night

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Awkward almost-First Times, Grifaris is not an asshole, Just an idiot, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: He expects anything but that, when Grifaris comes back to him, again and again, shy smiles and anything but shy kisses.





	

He expects anything but that, when Grifaris comes back to him, again and again, shy smiles and anything but shy kisses. He listens intently when he’s ranting, willingly offering some stories on his own. The Keeper can’t help but feel proud how often he can make him laugh. 

When they end up in bed he still panics, terrified. There is too much skin, and too much hands and it takes him a moment to realise that Grifaris stopped and keeps drawing circles on his arms with his thumbs, talking to him to calm him down. He is mortified that he just messed up, again, and insist they go on, but Grifaris only laughs, brings him closer and says that everything is just fine. The Keeper can feel the shapes drawn on his skin when he falls asleep. He can’t remember sleeping so well in a long while.

  
  



End file.
